Fabina baby
by Livelovesibuna
Summary: When Nina's gets pregnant over the summer with fabian. and the rest of the girls at anubis house decide to also get pregnant? What will happen. Horrible at summaries. Just read. Got the idea from sibuna4260.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys I am a new writer at fan fic and this is my first ever story. I hope you like it.

this story is about house of anubis when Nina comes back and she has a secret. You have to read to find out the rest.

this story is for season 3 because I did not like it that well.

* * *

**Nina's pov**.

i walked up to the old brick house. I could not wait to have another year at anubis house.

fabian stayed at my house at America for a week and we kind of did IT.

1 mounts ago I found out I was 3 months pregnant.

When I am 5 months I find out what gender.

i am already getting a bump.

i have to wear my younger brothers shirts already. He does not now but I took some of them.

gran is the only one that nose. I just hope Fabian is not with joy, then the father of my child will not help me raise my child.

i know amber will help. I wonder if she missed me over the summer.

* * *

**joy's pov.**

I just walked into the house.

i saw Fabian walk into his room.

"this is my chance to get Fabian before Nina comes." I said to myself.

I walked into his room. No one was there but Fabian and me.

yay!

"Hey fabian. I missed you over summer." I said sitting on his unmade bed.

"joy I like nina if that is where this is going." Fabian said.

i rolled my eyes.

" Fabian I love you. And I do not get why you love nina because I am way better for you." I yelled.

then I grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

* * *

**nina's pov.**

I walked into anubis house and put down my stuff. I wanted to go see if Fabian was home so I could say hello and tell him about the baby.

i walked into his room to see him kissing joy.

i started to cry. I was right joy had got to him first and now who will help me raise my child.

" Fabian how could you. And after what happened over the summer!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

" I loved you. That is the final straw. We are OVER!" I screamed.

then I ran out of the room up satires to tell amber.

* * *

**amber's pov.**

Nina told me everything.

i ran town satires to see joy leaving his room. I walked in seeing him crying.

"Fabian rutter, why were you kissing joy?" I asked steam coming out of my ears.

" I did not. She kissed me and now Nina hates me." He said will read eyes.

"Ya she does. Now go up there and say sorry." I said pointing to the door.

then he walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

i hope you like It.

If you want me to add something's to it then tell me in the reviews.

* * *

**Nina's pov.**

i was in my room crying. When I heard Fabian walk in the room.

i turned to the wall. The last thing I wanted was to talk to him.

his face was so wet from all the tears.

i can not just forgive him like that, he will have to do more to get me back.

"Fabian, you can not just say sorry and think I will be wrapped around your fingers. You have to do more that that." I said then I walked out of my room and I to the kitchen.

"are you okay? Amber told us what happened." Mara said.

then I broke out in tears and everyone came to give a Fabian

* * *

**Fabian's pov.**

I wrote a song for Nina and a poem and put them on her bead.

i hope she will still love me. Stupid joy.

i heard nina down stairs, so I went to say sorry again.

i was walking to the door when I tripped on something in her room.

i got up and picked up her diary. I should not read iT. that would be bad. I should would be even more mad with me.

but no one would tell her, right?

"dear diary," I read out loud, "I have told no one but gran. Not even Fabian knows. Nut I am pregnant. Next week I will be 6 months. I am afraid if I tell Fabian he will be mad at me. What should I do. Love Nina."

I put the book down right before amber walked in the room.

"hey...Fabian." Amber said.

"amber have you noticed the things Nina wears?" I said.

my plan was to give amber hints Nina was pregnant so I would not be the only one that knows.

"yes, she really needs my fashion tips these day." Amber said.

i slapped my face.

"how about how she eats differently." Fabian said.

"she is a growing girl." Amber said.

"how about mood swings." I said.

"all girls do that." She replied.

"are you trying to tell me something?" Amber asked.

"YES, I am." I said.

"do you think Nina is...well...pregnant?" I asked.

"good I am not the only person who knows. Yes the clothes, food, moods." Amber said.

"is that why she is in such a grumpy mood?" Fabian asked.

"yea I think so." Amber said.

"are you the father?" Amber asked.

" I think so. I hope so." I replied.

" I am going to go talk to her." I said as I left the room.

* * *

**Nina's pov.**

i was sitting in the kitchen eating when Fabian walked in the room.

"you do not need to talk just listen. I know you are pregnant. And I know you did not tell me because you were afraid. But if I am the father I think the mom and the dad should work together. So will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

my mouth was wide open.

"how did you know?" i asked.

"the clothes, more food and weird cravings, moods and the puke." I said.

i started to cry.

hormones.

he went to my side. "It is okay, I still love you, and I will help thought this." fabian said as I rubbed my back.

"will you really?" i asked looking up at him.

"Yep." fabian replied.

"can we be an I couple again? I asked.

"Yes." He said with a smile on his face.

"you that after I have the baby you are not going to go with joy." I said looking into his eyes so I knew if he was lieing.

"no! I love you not joy." Fabian said.

then joy walked in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I please get some more reviews if that is okay.

love you all. Hope you like it.

do not hate me for this chapter, Fabian will be alright I promise.

* * *

**joy's pov.**

i could see Nina and Fabian cuddling. I really wanted him back.

have you noticed she is getting kind of fat.

now was my chance to get Nina really mad.

"Fabian you are a great kisser." I said.

i could see Nina's face go red.

"joy I do not love you. I love Nina and only Nina. We will always be together. Just give it up." Fabian said. then he grabbed Nina's hand and they walked out of the room.

i saw them walk into Fabian's room.

i knew Nina is hissing something. I went up to her room.

shoot amber was there.

"hey amber did you here that Fabina kiss back on!" I said so she would leave the room.

"what! Yay!" Amber said as she ran down satires.

yes she left.

i saw a book halfway under her bed. I looked like a diary.

i picked it up.

i only had to read 3 sentences to find out she was pregnant.

this would be a great front cover of the news paper, I started writing it.

* * *

**amber's pov.**

i went down stares and heard Nina and Fabian giggling and ran in his room.

"is fabina back on?" I asked all exited.

"yep." Nina said with a smile.

"amber we need to tell you something." Fabian said.

"I am pregnant." Nina said.

"squeee! Yay!" Amber said.

"can I tell everyone at dinner?" i asked.

"sure why not." Nina said after Fabian nodded.

"Yay! Dinner is in 10 minutes soon everyone will know." I said as I walked out of there room.

* * *

**Jerome's pov.**

i was sitting next to Mara and was wondering where Nina and Fabian was when amber walked in the room.

"Nina is pregnant with Fabian's baby." Amber said.

i spit out my food.

mara grasped.

alfie fell on the floor.

patricia dropped her fork, Eddie did also.

"what!" Eddie said.

then joy walked in the room. She had a smug look on her face.

"what happened?" Asked joy.

"Nina is pregnant." Mara said.

* * *

**joy's pov.**

****I pretended like I was shocked.

"with Fabian's baby." Amber said putting her hands on her hips.

i wanted to yell at her sometimes.

i was so angry about that I just ran to my room to send my news paper article.

* * *

Fabian's pov.

last night everyone congratulated me on being a future dad.

i went up to say hi to Nina and to tell her that Trudy and victor said we would move into the attic when I heard her crying.

i opened the door. There was a newspaper on her bade and amber hand her arm around Nina.

"what is wrong?" I asked.

"joy, that's what." Amber said as she threw me the newspaper.

on the front cover in big letters it said, "17 year old pregnant."

"Who would write this?" I asked.

" Keep reading." Amber said.

"Nina, a 17 year old girl got pregnant with Fabian rutter. Or at least she wants us to believe that. I think she threatened him to get her pregnant. Sadly her house mother of her house at boarding school is letting her keep the baby. i think she should go back to America were she belongs. She does not deserve a baby. She would be a horrible mother. Written by: joy mercer." I read at loud.

"this is horrible, none of it is true except you being pregnant." I said.

"and Joy wrote it!" Nina said in between sobs.

"I will call and tell him to take it away." I said as I left the room.

after I closed the door joy was sitting there.

"Joy! How could you. You have gone to far. Do not ever speak to me again!" I yelled at her before I walked down satires.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I have decided that this story will be a pregnancy pact story.

I got the idea from **sibuna4260. **read her stories, they are really good.

in the reviews can you please say what couple should have what gender, please.

couples: Fabian/nina

Eddie/Patricia

Jerome/mara

Amber/alfie

later: mick/joy

hope you like it!

* * *

Joy's pov.

after Fabian said that, I felt horrible. nina and I got to be good friends over the summer. Why did I do this? I need to go make this right.

i am going to go delete it and write a nice article.

* * *

Amber's pov.

i read the article, everyone did.

the girls and I decided to try to cheer her up.

we walked in the attic which is Nina and Fabian's new room.

she was sitting on her bed crying.

"Nina we made you some soup." Mara said holding up a bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry." Nina said.

"how can we make you feel better?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed.

nina just sat there.

"How about we all get pregnant so that it is not only Nina." Patricia said.

"ya!" Mara and I both said.

"you guys, you do not have to do that." Nina said looking at us.

"but what if we want to, are you going to stop us?" Patricia asked.

"well ,no." Nina said.

"then it is settled, what should we call our group?"Mara asked.

" The pretty preggers." Amber yelled.

"Shhhhh!" They all said.

"no way are we being the pretty preggers."Patricia said with her hands on her hips.

"teen moms?" Mara asked.

"sure." Nina said.

then we al put hands in the middle.

"teen moms!" We all said.

* * *

Patricia's pov.

afree dinner ended Eddie has his on room, so I decided to become a teen mom.

"for the club, for Nina, for the babies." I thought in my head.

then I went to Eddie room, for a long night.

* * *

Mara's pov.

alfie was staying in ambers room for the night, so I was going to stay in Jerome's room for the night.

i hope Jerome will not be mad about this.

* * *

Ambers pov.

alfie was staying in my room. Tonight. tonight i would get pregnant.

i was so nervous. Here it goes.

* * *

Nina's pov.

we met up in my room, the attic, to talk about if they got pregnant.

"so Patricia and amber are pregnant, how about you Mara?" I asked.

"yep, I am pregnant." Mara said.

"good!" Amber said.

"so did you read today's newspaper?" Patricia asked.

"why did joy say something mean about me again?" I asked.

"no the opposite." Mara said.

"She wrote something really nice and said sorry." Patricia said.

"should we ask her if she wants to join the teen moms?" I asked.

"she does not have a boyfriend." Mara replied.

then we heard the door close and someone was walking up.

"hurry act normal!" Amber yelled.

then amber started whistling.

i rolled my eyes.

it was...

"MICK?!" I asked.

"ya, I decided to come back." mick said.

"D you have a girlfriend?" Amber asked.

mick shook his head no.

amber looked t us, we all smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys,

so my friend wanted me to put her in my story, so would you be okay with that?

and please tell me if she should have a baby.

hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Nina's pov.

i could see what amber was thinking.

mick shoUld be joys boyfriend.

tHat does make sense.

Patricia used to say how she had a little crush on him.

"hey mick, joy is single too. Why don't you ask her out." Amber said.

i slapped my face, Mara rolled her eyes, and Patricia hit ambers shoulder.

"sure, I will go do that." Mick said leaving the room.

"why did he do that?" I asked.

"mick always does what I say." Amber said proudly.

* * *

Joys pov.

"so want to be mY girlfriend?" Mick asked.

i have always kind of liked mick, "sure."

then he gave me a peck on the cheek and walked to the common room.

"so moy is a couple now?" Alfie asked.

"yep.

* * *

Joys pov.

-1mounth later-

mick and I have been on so many dates, I feel like i know him so much I could be him.

As weird as that sounds.

I was walking to my room when aamber grabbed m

may arm and dragged me to the attic.

"Joy we have something very important to ask you." Amber said.

"what?" I asked.

"Nina, Mara, amber, and In a club called teen moms, we each promised we would get pregnant with are boyfriends for Nina and the babies. Would you like to join our club?" Patricia asked.

"sure." I said.

yes!" They all said.

"but only because I owe Nina." i said.

"then it is settled, tonight get pregnant." Nina said.

then I walked down to micks and Edie's room.

patricia said that Edie i nod stay in her room, and Mara would stay in Jerome's room, and alfie would stay in ambers room.

then I asked mick, " mick, can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"are you sure?" He asked.

"yes!" I yelled at him.

"you do not need to yell." He replied.

"sorry." I said.

"hey, no need to be sad, sure, my room or yours." He said.

"yours." I said with a big grin.

* * *

Fabian's pov.

"I told my parents about you being pregnant today." I told Nina while she sat down on the bed.

"how did it go?" She asked.

"good, my dad was a little mad but Then got over it, my mom was really exited and happy for you." I said.

then she got under the covers.

i gave her a kiss.

"I love you." Nina said.

"I love you too." I replied.

then we fell asleep.

* * *

Joys pov.

i took the test this morning, it was positive.

i went up to the attic for a teen mom meeting.

"so we are all pregnant, we will all be teen moms, and we will all stick to each others sides?" Amber asked.

we all nodded.

then the attic doormopened and all the boys came out.

"is this true?" Eddie asked Patricia. Patricia modded yes. Then Eddie stormed to of the room.

Patricia started to cry and ran after Eddie.

"Amber why?" Alfie asked.

then amber stood up and grabbed Alfie hand and she started to explain as they walked out of the room.

then Nina a grabbed Fabian arm and lead him out of the room.

then it was just Jerome,mick,Mara and I left in the room.

"Mara?" Jerome asked Mara.

"Jerome I will tell you everything if you just give me a chance." Mara said about to cry.

then they walked out of the room.

"Joy why?" Mick said about to cry.

"I made a mistake, and I am sorry. do you still love me, will you be there by my side?" I asked.

then he pulled me into a hug.

"yes, I will always be by your side." Mick said.

i smiled.

* * *

Ambers pov.

alfie and I were sitting on the stairs.

"I am not ready to be a dad.

"Alfie you will be a great dad, i am sorry, please forgive can leave me if you want." I said.

"i can't leave you, I am not that mean. I will be by your side no matter what happens." Alfie said putting his arm around me.

* * *

Patricia's pov.

"Eddie are you mad?" I asked.

"a little, why did you not tell me?" Eddie asked.

"I was afraid you would be mad at me." I said.

then he pulled me into a hug.

"I could never leave you." He said.

* * *

Maras pov.

after I told Jerome everything, he agreed tht we wold s

stick together no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry I have not been posting. I just started school, my mom is pregnant, my sister got grounded, my grandma died and some more stuff.

so if you go in the reviews this stop person wrote a really mean comment so this chapter is for that person.

dear stop,

I don't care if I cant spell (I am not perfect, just like you) if you did not know I have dyslexia so it is hard for me to read, write and all that stuff. and I get bullied at school and at home so fanfic is the only fun thing I have to do so I **WILL NOT** stop! I have gotten a lot of bad pm's on my stories saying you are stupid stop writing or stop your stories hurt my brain. it is a free country so I can do what ever I want, that means type my story! I do not care what you have to say, that is your opinion, not mine. stop saying mean reviews! as my mom says if you have nothing nice to say do not say anything at all. and since you think I can not spell (which I cant, lol) read this next sentence for me and tell me if I spelled it wrong! **I will keep writing forever!**

love,

me

this is for the nice people out there: hey guys sorry that that letter was kind of mean I am just really tired of hate reviews and emails and private messaging! I love all you guys I will try to post sooner, TRY!

love you all. if you get mean comments I dare you to make a chapter telling them to stop, and I am sorry for you.

love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

i want to thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me.

i hope you like this chapter.

thank you for all your reviews!

Anyway lets read the story...

* * *

Joys pov.

i feel so stupid. How could I have done this to mick. why did. Do it. How am I going to tell my parents?

"mick I am so sorry again." I said.

mick was sitting on his bed next to me.

"it's okay...I guess." Mick whispered the last part.

i snugged up close to him.

"do you forgive me?" I asked.

"I said yes like five million times!"Mick said looking at me.

"sorry, I guess I do that wrong to." I said looking at my feet.

"joy, I am going to say this once and only once, I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what happenes. i forgive you and I am glad we are having a baby, I am just scared, how am I going to tell my mum and dad." Mick said looking into my eyes.

i gave him a peck on the cheek.

then he hugged me.

* * *

eddies pov.

-1 Month later-

(Everything is back to normal)

Today were going to talk To my parents today. We invited them to a café across the street for lunch. I hope they understand it won't get mad at us.

When we got to the Café we sat down.

"mum dad," Patricia began, "I...I'm...pregnant."

"what!" they said.

"Eddie is this true?" My dad asked me.

i nodded yes.

after talking and nodding, the williamsins said that they were teen parents too.

and they were okay and help us through this.

dont get me wrong we are in trouble.

i am so glad they will help us though.

* * *

ambers pov.

alfie and I invited out parents for lunch this evening so that we could tell them about me being pregnant.

we decided to have lunch at Anubis house.

"mum dad amber is pregnant." Alfie said.

"honey bunch is this true?" my mom asked.

I nodded yes while looking at my feet.

"why?" my mom asked.

I did not tell her the truth.

"it was an accident." I said.

"well, that accident will be the best accident ever!" alfie's mom said with joy.

"really!?" alfie and I both said.

alfie's mom looked at my mom then back at us.

"yes!" they both said.

* * *

Jerome's pov.

we were going to tell them about mara being pregnant today, so we all decided to go to the park.

"mom dad I have some thing to tell you." mara said as we sat down on a bench.

"yes." they said.

"I am having a baby." mara said on the verge of tears.

"what! we sent you to the school to learn not to get pregnant!" her dad shouted at her.

now mara was crying.

"you are not our daughter any longer." her mom said as her dad and mom walked away.

mara was crying like a mad man.

"you can stay with us." my dad said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"really?" mara asked looking up from her hands.

he smiled.

"im going to be an auntie!" poppy kept saying.

* * *

what will happen next?

what will the other parents say?


End file.
